The present disclosure relates to a medium processing apparatus and a financial device.
In general, financial devices are devices for processing financial business desired by customers. Financial devices may deposit/withdraw a medium or automatically transfer a medium. The financial devices comprise a medium processing apparatus for depositing or withdrawing a medium.
FIG. 1 is a view of a medium processing apparatus according to a prior art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a medium processing apparatus 1 according to the prior art comprises an stacking surface 6 on which a medium is stacked, first and second transfer rollers 2 and 4 for transferring a medium to be stacked onto the stacking surface 6, a stacking guide 5 for guiding stacking of the transferred medium, a damper 7 with which the medium passing through the first and second transfer rollers 2 and 4 collide, and a support guide 8 for supporting the stacked medium.
A sheet roller 3 for hitting the medium so that the transferred medium is stably stacked on the stacking surface 6 is connected to a rotation shaft 2A of the first transfer roller 2. The sheet roller 3 may comprise a plurality of contact parts 3A that are spaced apart from each other to hit the medium. That is, the sheet roller 3 comprises a body coupled to the rotation shaft 2A and the plurality of contact parts 3A extending from the body.
The plurality of contact parts 3A may radially extend from the sheet roller 3. For example, each of the plurality of contact parts 3A may be formed of a rubber material. A rotation trajectory of the contact part 3A of the sheet roller 3 is defined as shown by reference symbol 38.
To stack the medium, the medium passes between the first and second transfer rollers 2 and 4. The sheet roller 3 may rotate together with the first transfer roller 2 in a counterclockwise direction to allow the contact part to push the medium toward the damper while the medium passes between the first and second transfer rollers 2 and 4.
The medium passing between the first and second transfer rollers 2 and 4 may ascend along the stacking guide 5 to collide with a bottom surface of the damper 7 as shown by reference A. Then, the medium colliding with the bottom surface of the damper 7 may be deformed as shown by reference B.
The deformed medium may be recovered while moving downward by the self-weight thereof as shown by reference C. Here, the contact part of the sheet roller 3 rotating in the counterclockwise direction may hit the medium. The hit medium may collide with the stacking surface 6 in a state where a lower end of the medium is unfolded as shown by reference D and then be supported by the support guide 8 as shown by reference E.
Here, the first transfer roller 2 and the body of the sheet roller 3 as well as the rotation shaft 2A may be disposed under the stacking surface 6. Therefore, the contact part 3A has to have a long length to hit the medium. Thus, the contact part 3A may collide with peripheral parts of the sheet roller while the sheet roller 3 rotates to reduce the lifespan of the sheet roller 3 due to abrasion of the sheet roller 3 and cause a lot of noises.